Another Time Another Place
by peacelight
Summary: During the JL Holiday Party, Diana flashs back to the last time she and Steve had a chance to be young carefree lovers. However, unlike before this time she isn't alone she has a family to support her come to terms with her grief.


Diana stood in the hall of justice, just months ago it was a destroyed manor and now it was a elegant and tasteful fortress. The center of the hall was framed by a magnificent fireplace, with stockings all over it, on the top was a menorah. All around beautiful holiday decorations from Atlantis, Themescriya and even Krypton and Earth decorated the main room for a holiday party hosted by Wayne.

Diana couldn't believe how fast Bruce built the manor, but then again he said anything was possible for a he got holiday decorations for a planet that didn't even exist anymore. Diana new that wasn't the whole story, considering she knew that he had put in a lot of the physical labour himself, she wondered when the man slept, for a human he didn't seem to sleep often.

She could see Bruce mildy smiling at something Barry said. Barry had such a fascination with Bruce, and even though Bruce wouldn't admit it, he loved the kid. Barry wormed his way into the heart of every league member.

Bruce was right when he said the league would grow. Heroes from around the universe were ready to take a stand against injustice, it was a beautiful site. Clark was laughing with Lois and Dinah in the corner. Victor was laughing with Alfred and his father, it was so good to see him smile Diana mused. Oliver Queen and Arthur looked to be having a good natured argument over drinks. For the first time in a century Diana felt like she had a family again.

Near the fireplace Diana saw the young Dick Grayson smile shyly at Barbara Gordon, the young couple looked up to see the mistletoe, the were so young, so in love. Diana could see it in every look, every touch, they shared such a gentle kiss, everyone else hollered in good natured way, but Diana felt her heart swell.

With a deep breath Diana closed her eyes, her mind travelled to that dingy hotel room, in another century, in another country Diana remembered the last gentle kiss she shared with her love.

The sun and started to break through the curtains in the room. It framed Steve's face so perfectly. Diana marvelled at how young Steve looked as he slept, he had always looked so tired, but each time he slept he seemed at peace. Steve had said he was above average, but the more men Diana met the more she was sure that Steve was extraordinary.

"You know us humans considered watching people sleep to be creepy" Steve said with his eyes still closed.

"How did you know without opening your eyes?" Diana smiled.

"Somethings a man knows" Steve said he stretched out, and pulled himself onto his arms, now looking at Diana with complete focus. "Such as when he has caught the eyes of a beautiful women."

Steve leaned in gently, Diana smiled into the kiss. It was wonderful way to wake up for sure.

There were noises from around the building. Steve pulled away, but he didn't move far, there was a seriousness in his eyes Diana couldn't quite place. "Umm...breakfast?"

"Of course, I am too understand that it is the most important meal of the day." Diana wondered if that was truly what Steve wanted to say.

"I'll go round something up." Steve got out of the bed. Diana was firm that she did truly enjoy the view of a naked man, it was something so new to her yet really great.

Steve pulled on his pants and his shirt quickly, and head out of the room. Diana dressed and waited for his return.

"We're in luck, I was able to find some bread and eggs!" Steve said eagerly, Diana new this was a huge treat, Steve had explained the ration system. Diana was still horrified how hard it was for humans to find food during this war. She had to get to Ares no one deserved to wonder if not when they would get there next meal.

"Wonderful, I am famished." Diana smiled.

Steve smiled at her, but Diana could still see the heaviness in his eyes.

"Is there something you would like to say?"

"Um...yah actually" Steve said, he was so reserved. "I guess I just wanted to say...in this war I have been used to not planning for anything...not really thinking about the future, or too hope for anything."

Diana wished she had gotten here sooner, she should have spared him the pain.

"Until I met you." Steve looked into her eyes, and there was such passion, such adoration that Diana's heart skipped a beat. "I just...I don't know you get me, even though you are quite literally from another world, you give me hope for something better, something away from violence and ugliness. I just last night meant a lot to me, and I see it as the start of something"

"Steve…" Diana felt so lost in this world of man, she wasn't sure what the correct thing to say to Steve was. She just knew that he mattered more to her than she thought possible.

"You don't have to feel the same way or anything." Steve rushed. "I just needed you to know. You know before you go back to a magical island I can't find or whatever."

"I am not going anywhere Steve Trevor" Diana said. "One thing I am certain of is my future is in the world of man, and I cannot imagine being in this world without you."

Seeing Steve smile Diana was sure she said the right thing.

"Oh okay." Steve said, his smile widened and it reached his eyes, there was something magical about those eyes, Diana was sure.

"I'll show the real world, soon, when this war is over, I'll show the countryside near London its gorgeous, you can see the streets of Paris when they are full of artists and musicians and no soldiers in sight. There is a whole other side of humanity, and you deserve to see it." There was a child like wonder for a moment in his eyes, there was parts of humanity that were good.

"I cannot wait, we shall defeat Ares, and free man from the fate of war." Diana was sure of this.

Steve moved towards her. "And then I'll take you on a proper date, and we will build a future together."

"What is a date?"

Steve pulled Diana into his arms, "Well its when two people who like each other spend time together to get to know each other, but there isn't a war, or fighting or anyone else really, just the two of them being happy."

"Sounds wonderful"

"It usually ends with a kiss" Steve smiled and leaned into for a gentle kiss, shared between lovers who had all the time in the world, there would be time for passionate kisses, and everything in between.

There was no time.

"Steve, Diana!" Charlie shouted.

"Duty Calls" Steve laughs as he pulls away, the two exited the hotel room.

"Diana!" Clark wakes Diana out of her memory.

"Kal" Diana smiled softly, reminding herself again that she couldn't live in that moment forever, no matter how much she wanted too.

"You looked like you were a world away." Clark noticed.

"Just a memory." Diana replied. She looked around she had a future, but there was no Steve.

"What's wrong?" Clark seemed to sense other people's distress, Diana wondered if this was another one of his powers.

"I was asked out on a date today." Diana said softly she hadn't told anyone else yet.

"Oh" Clark said softly. "You are an amazing women Diana I am sure there is a line out the door that would want to date you."

Diana smiled. "I don't know about a line, but he was very sweet. I've worked with him for sometime now, he's a good man."

"I don't see the problem then, this is a good thing." Clark wrinkled his nose slightly, as his eyebrows furrowed, he was clearly so perplexed, Diana wondered how such a large man could look so adorable.

"Nothing is wrong, I just...I've been shut off from love for so long, and wondering if…." Diana trailed off.

"I didn't know Steve, but speaking as a man who died, I wanted Lois to be happy." Clark said clearly he didn't need Diana to find the words, he just knew what troubled her. "I would have hated if she stayed alone her entire life, I felt so guilty for leaving her, for giving her unhappiness."

Diana leaned into Clark, she was so glad that Bruce's stubbornness turned out to be right. They needed Clark.

"I miss him." Diana said.

Clark held her. "Finding happiness with someone else will never take away the happiness you shared. He will always be in your heart."

Diana took a deep breath. In her heart she knew it was time, she had put her life back together again, Bruce was right she had stepped into the light, it was time she took the final step and open her heart to love again.

"Thank you Kal"

"Anytime Diana, and just so you are aware, Bruce will be doing an extensive background on this new man."

"He is a tad overprotective" Diana laughed.

"A tad" Clark laughed. "He has a file on the barista I get my coffee from."

The two saw Bruce stare at them, he knew they were talking about him for sure, Diana suspected if Bruce did have superhuman abilities he would never admit.

What a strange wonderful family Diana thought, she was lucky again, and this time she would protect her own.

* * *

Happy Holidays All - Story is also on A03 - For my Secret Santa 3

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Love,

Peacelight


End file.
